11 lutego 1990
Program 1 7.00 "Witamy o siódmej 7.30 "Notowania" 7.55 "Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Rikki tikki tavi" - film produkcji indyjsko-radzieckiej reż. A. Zaguridi 10.10 "Szkoła mistrzów" Radosław Piwowarski 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.35 Kalejdoskop paryski -- film dok. prod. francuskiej 11.30 "Kraj za miastem" 11.55 TV koncert życzeń 12.40 Teatr dla dzieci: Krystyna Wodnicka "Przedziwna opowieść o Stazyjce i Placydzie" reż. Irena Sobierajska wyk.: Halina Rowicka, Bożena Dykiel, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Marek Barbasiewicz 13.35 Sportowa niedziela 14.15 "Świat umykający" 14.45 "Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat" - Tam, gdzie rosną eukaliptusy" 15.35 "Panna dziedziczka" - serial produkcji brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Antena" 17.50 "Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej" -- Irena Santor 18.45 "Morze" - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka "Siostrzeńcy kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dekalog, dziesięć" (ost.) -- film TP reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski wyk.: Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski 21.10 "7 dni - świat 21.40 Sport 22.20 Filmy Józefa Błachowicza "Mstów - 2 km od Częstochowy Program 2 9.40 "Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 10.15 Film dla niesłyszących: "Dekalog, dziesięć" (ost.) film TVP 11.15 "Peryskop" - program wojskowy 11.45 "Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.30 "100 pytań do Tadeusza Syryjczyka" 13.10 Maciej Niesiołowski - Z batutą i humorem 13.25 "Polacy": Andrzej Wajda-- portret - film dok. 14:40 Kino familijne: "Bajarz" (7) - "Żołnierz i śmierć" - film prod. angielskiej 15.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Ludzie fok" (1) - "Eskimoska zima" - film dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 15.30 "Pojechałem do ziemi ojców moich" - reportaż 16.30 Biografie:"."Burgess o D.H. Lawrensie" - film dokumentalny prod. ang. 17.30 "Bliżej świata" 19.00 "Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" -- Dr Janusz Onyszkiewicz 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki" - Adam Myjam w Bochum 20.00 Sport - piłka w grze 21.00 "Kawiarnia »Żart« - spółka z o.o." -Jaka telewizja (1) wyk.: Jan Pietrzak. Krystyna Prońko, Agnieszka Fatyga, Tadeusz Drozda, Janusz Rewiński, Krzysztof Daukszewicz, Marek Grollski, Krzysztof Jaroszewski, Krzysztof Jasia i inni 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Kawiarnia »Żart« -- spółka z o.o." - Jaka telewizja (2) 22.25 Stolik u Cira" -film fabula- rny prod. angielskiej reż. Leon Ichasa wyk.: Warren McGavin. Kim Myers, Lois Chles 23.15 "Akademia wiersza" "Słowiki" K.I. Gałczyńskiego 23.30 Komentarz dnia Eurosport 7.00 The hour of power 8.00 Fun factory 10.00 Eurosport menu 10.30 Tennis legends 11.00 4-men bobsleigh world Championships: skiing world Cup 13.30 Funboard special 14.30 Football 16.00 Conquer the Arctic 17.00 Conquer the Arctic 18.00 Skiing world Cup 19.00 Horse show 20.00 Football 22.00 Conquer the Arctic 23.00 Conquer the Arctic 24.00 4-men bobsleigh world Championships 1.00 Rugby league BBC TV Europe 09.50-12.30 Div. 12.30 Step Up To Word Power 12.55 Snap 13.05 See Hear! 13.30 Country File 14.00 News 14.05 On The Record 15.00 Eastenders 16.00 Snooker 18.05 The Clothes Show 18.30 Antiques Roadshow 19.15 It Doesn't Have To Hurt 19.25 News/Weather 19.40 Songs Of Praise 20.15 You Rang, M' Lord 21.05 Bergerac 22.00 Mastermind 22.30 That's Life 23.15 News/Weather 23.30 Everyman 00.10 Clean Slate 00.40 Snooker Super Channel 07.00 Super B.O.O.S. 11.00 Eurochart 12.00 The Mix 13.00 It Is Written 13.30 Eurochart 16.00 Touristic Magazin 16.30 The Mix 17.30 World Tomorrow 17.55 Weather 18.00 Business 18.30 Hit Studio 19.30 Burke's Law 20.25 Weather 20.30 Sunday Movie: Getting Wasted 22.00 Barnaby Jones MTV 07.00 Ray Cokes 11.30 The Big Picture 12.00 European Top 20 13.30 Club MTV 14.00 Marchel Vanthilt 18.00 MTV Classics 19.00 XPO 19.30 United Nations of House 20.00 Kristiane Backer 22.30 Kate Bush 23.00 Week In Rock 23.30 Club MTV 00.30 Night Videos ScreenSport 07.15 Bowling 08.30 French Sport 09.00 1990 Polo World 09.30 Basket 11.00 Ice Speedway 12.00 Powersports Int. 13.00 Ice Hockey 15.00 Golf 17.15 1989 Argentina Football 19.00 Update 19.00 Ice Hockey. The NHL 21.00 1990 Polo World Game 2 21.30 Track and Field 23.00 1989 Water Polo. France/World All Stars 00.30 US Basketball The Children's Channel 07.00 Stories Without Words 08.00 Huva 08.30 How Things Work 09.00 The New Steve & Danny Show 11.00 The Forgotten Story 11.30 Teenwolf 12.00 The TCC Club 12.30 Marvin 13.00 Huva 14.00 The New Steve and Danny Show 16.00 Spartakus 16.30 In Search Of The World's Most Secret Animals 17.00 Steven Wishes of a Rich Kid 18.00 Close Discovery Channel 18.00 In The Wild With Harry Butler 18.30 Predators And Prey 19.00 The Wonder Of Western Australia 20.00 Discovery Sunday 22.00 Global Village 23.00 The Heritage Of Chinese Medicine 23.30 Austria Lifestyle 13.00 Space Patrol 13.30 Car 54, Where Are You? 14.00 Smothers Brothers 14.30 Make Room For Daddy 15.00 Championship Rodeo 16.00 Womens Wrestling 17.00 Brothers By Choice 17.30 Cinema. «Svengali» CNN 06.10 Moneyweek 06.40 Healthweek 07.10 Showbiz This Week 07.40 Science and Technology Week 08.40 The Big Story 09.10 Pinnacle 10.15 Larry King 11.40 Style with Elsa Klench 13.40 Evans and Novak 14.40 Your Money 15.10 The Menu 15.40 Newsmaker Sunday 16.10 CNN Travel Guide 17.40 The Int. Correspondents 18.40 Moneyweek 23.40 Inside Business TV 5 16.05 Journal 16.15 Programme des jeunes 17.15 Variete 18.00 Nos animaux de compagnie 18.30 Pour les enfants 19.00 Programme littéraire 19.30 Journal 19.40 A la paix 20.40 Variete 22.00 Journal 22.30 Nouvellesmagazine 00.15 Culturemagazine 00.45 Fin de programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC TV Europe z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Children's Channel z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1990 roku